On a Quiet Hill
by Geckoguy555
Summary: Ash looks back on the decision to leave May for Sinnoh, meanwhile May sets a new goal after Johto. Songfic, Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold Advanceshipping. Bad summary. EDITED.


**I do not own Pokémon, Avenged Sevenfold, or the song Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold. Rest in peace The Rev.**

A raven-haired teen sighed as he sat on a hill and watched the sun slowly crest over the sea, no one from the group had woken up yet, not even Pikachu. Clutched in the boy's hand was a slightly worn, half ribbon.

"She was right, the sunrise really does look nice." He murmured.

_  
A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love  
Hope is hard to find  
While I recall all the words you spoke to me  
Can't help but wish that I was there  
And where I'd love to be, oh yeah_

What was it she had once said? 'A girl's hair is her life?' Yes, that was it; his current female companion displayed the same attitude although he himself could not fault either of their looks. Not that he'd ever admit that of course.

_  
Dear God the only thing I ask of you  
Is to hold her when I'm not around  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
But I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again, oh no  
Once again_

A brunette sighed as she and her Eevee sat on a hill watching the sunset.

"I really do miss him…" The girl sighed as her eyes became watery.

The fox Pokémon curled up in her lap and cooed softly as the girl pulled out her Ribbon case and removed the most precious Ribbon, or half Ribbon to be more accurate.

"Ash… why didn't you tell me to stay?" The girl asked to no one in particular.

_  
There's nothing here for me on this barren road  
There's no one here while the city sleeps  
And all the shops are closed  
Can't help but think of the times I've had with you  
Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah_

"Man, I was stupid back then." The boy sighed as he stared at his half of the ribbon. Memories flooded his mind as he tired not to let the emotions he currently felt overrun him.

_  
Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
To hold her when I'm not around,  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again_

"I've got to get to Sinnoh." The young Coordinator said to herself as she clutched the ribbon.

The fox Pokémon chanted in agreement, eager to see her friends again.

_  
Some search, never finding a way  
Before long, they waste away  
I found you, something told me to stay  
I gave in, to selfish ways  
And how I miss someone to hold  
When hope begins to fade..._

"You miss her." A voice from behind Ash said simply.

Startled the boy almost dropped the half Ribbon, as the visitor sat next to him.

"Yeah I miss her she was- is my best friend." Ash corrected himself.

"Next to Pikachu." The black clad male added.

"Yeah."

Ash had to admit, Will was often times the only one that took his feelings seriously and didn't taunt him for his lack of knowledge in the romance department. Their late-night talks often times resulted in Ash understanding his former companion much better.

_  
A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love  
Hope is hard to find_

"Wanna get in touch with her? I've still got her number." The other boy asked as he held out his Pokégear, the Phone option already selected.

Ash simply stared at it for a minute.

_  
Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
To hold her when I'm not around,  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need the person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again_

May's Pokenav rang an as she glanced at the name that came up she smiled, Will always did make her feel better when they chatted.

"Hello?" May asked as she answered the call.

"May?" The girl looked in surprise at the voice of an old friend came through the speakers.

"Ash? Is that you?" The brunette asked in stunned disbelief.

"Yeah, do you think we could meet up somewhere in Sinnoh?" The boy on the other end of the line asked breathlessly.

"May Maple has done it again folks! The girl just finished in the Top Six of the Johto Finals and now has announced that she intends to head to Sinnoh!" A news anchor shouted from her desk at the camera.

The plans were made. And the black clad male smiled to himself as he watched the report on the TV in the lobby of the Veilstone Pokémon Center a few days later.

**Well, I edited the story after I got a couple reviews about the length and clarity of the ending, hope this is better than the original… the song Dear God is amazing by the way. Seriously, Youtube it. Now. Not even kidding, do it. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
